hyper_anonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lara X Twilight 2
Lara X Twilight 2 is the second fan-fic of a blond American girl named Lara and an Afro girl named Twilight. It is actually quite similar to the first one. Transcript (Dixmor Academy, Bullworth, Texas, at 11:03 AM.) (Lara sits on the school bench once again, outside of classes, waiting for Twilight to finish her class.) (Kate comes out of a nearby classroom and meets with Lara at the bench when all the other snarky students leave.) Twilight: Hey, hun. Lara: Hey, how was it? Twi: It was fine. Hbu? Lara: It sucked, but now that ur finished my day will sure as hell get better. Twilight: We could do lots of stuff before the bus comes, right? *Gets closer to hur* Lara: Yes. Twi: Umm... so... I bet ya want me to do some stuff to ya, ah? Lara: Yes, yes, yes! *Claps all around* Twi: Oooh, you're such a lil' perv! :3 *Twilight starts to hold Lara's hand and nibbles on her neck, Lara moans and begins to sweat* Twi: *Stops licking her neck* Was it good? Lara: Umm, yeah, more. Twi: Ok, my princess. *Precedes to softly push Lara down on the bench and lays on top of her, licking her neck more and then snuggles on her breasts* Lara: *Moaning* Oooo, Tway, yes! *Twi continues to lick her boobs, Lara enjoying it like a perv she is* Lara: OOHH, YES! *She wraps her legs around Twi's body and kisses her* *Twilight bites her neck more as Lara shouts out a few more moans before letting Twilight go and Twi kisses her* Twilight: *Sits back up and pokes Lara's belly* Did it feel good, bad gurl? Lara: Y-yeah. *Sits back up* Stroke my fae, fae, bae. Twi: *Strokes her cheeks* I love you so damn much. Lara: Same. *Lara lays over Twi's knees and asks she puts one of her hands on her ass, slowly squishing it, and the other on her back* Twilight: Bad and naughty gurls like you need punishment, don't they, my princess? *Squeezes her butt just a little* Lara: Y-y-yeah, I do... ahh... Twi: You're a very bad, bad, bad and naughty girl, cutie *squeezes her ass tightly*. Love your fat but. *Pets it and rubs it* Lara: Yea, sure, thanks. Aaaaaa... *Twilight squishes her ass more* Twi: *Rubs her butt* Well, your butt is so squishy and cute. Lara: Uhchhh, ok, yeah, please squeeze it some more. *Twi squishes her ass and kisses it then scratches it a bit* Twi: *Holding her down tighter and pokes her butt* So nice. It is also fat. *Pokes her butt more and squeezes it hard a bit* Feels nice, don't it? Lara: Ohhh, yes, I am enjoying it so damn much! Thank you for comin' into my life. Twi: Nah, thank you for coming into mine. *Pokes her ass even more and rubs it a lot* Nice ass. *Squishes her ass hard as Lara moans* So cute. Lara: Aaaa, yes. Twi: Gut. *Rubs her lusty hand on Lara's ass more and pokes it more with a perverted smile* Omg, it's so adorable and round. *Rubs her ass more and pats it*, I love you too much. Lara: T-thanks, I know. Hey... ummm... Twi: *Is still petting her ass* Yeah? Lara: May I get spankies now, pls? ^3^ Punish me already! Twilight: Ohhh, you naughty gurl! Enjoying that, eh? *Squishes her butt* U GOT IT! *Twi holds her back harder and raises her other hand into the air and harshly smacks it down against Lara's butt* Lara: Eeeep! *Covers her mouth* Twi: I wasn't too harsh, was I? (Lara: No, it k, hun. Go on.) *As she smiles lustfully, she smacks Lara's butt very harshly 7 more times and then rubs it immediately* Lara: *Is almost fainting, but clearly enjoying it* Aaaahhh... (*Twi spanks her 6 more times and then pets her ass for a few seconds only to slap it again 5 more times, but then rub it again and lick it a little as Lara begins to faint with a smile. Twilight then pulls Lara's skirt up and spanks her ass on her white leggings beneath her skirt which makes Lara faint over more*) Twi: You have such adorable pants, sis! (Lara: Yes, I know. I want more punishment!) *Twi squeezes her abused ass harsh and rubs it softly only to spank it at least 9 more times and she then pulls out a paddle she holds with her left and uses the right hand to hold her down harder.* May I? (Lara: Oooo yes! HELL YEAH!) *She precedes to smack Lara's ass on her leggings with the paddle very harshly* Lara: *Begins to faint some more, is still all sweaty and smiling weakly, enjoying it* T-thanks! MOAR! Twi: OK! *She keeps her skirt up and spanks her 7 more times with the paddle very hard, so much that Lara starts kicking in the air and as she does, Kate pets her head to calm her down with the other hand, and rubs her paddle against Lara's butt, softly. Lara chills.* Lara: Yeah... ummm... I need some rest. Twilight: I see, sweetie. *She puts the paddle away and rubs her but more but then lets go off her back and butt as she grabs Lara's leg, puts her shoe and sock off and licks her small foot. Lara almost cums* Lara: OOOOHHH, YES!!! SO gut! Twi: *She stops licking her foot, holds her back again with her right hand and pulls out the paddle again to smack her butt very harshly, but still pets her head with her free hand as Lara starts to faint again and to calm down as she drips a whole waterfall from her mouth* Lara: Ungh... Ugn... So freaking GOOD! *Stretches over* Twi: Had enuff, sis? I believe that was enuff punishment for now (Lara: Yes. It was *still breathes heavily*.) *Twi puts her paddle away, puts skirt back over Lara's ass and instead of spanking it she softly rubs it and even kisses it after a while and licks it just a little while petting her* Lara: Y-yeah... *After coming to herself after about half an minute, she gets off from Twi's lap and sits back up. Twi later puts her sock and shoe back on her feet after a minute or two* I'm still... exhausted... that was... something. Thank you for doing this stuff because I love it. Twilight: *Hugs her softly* Your so much welcome, you little masochist. You bad gurl! Lara: Yeah. *Kisses Twi while hugging her*. Twi: *Checks the time* Bus comes soon, right, tho? Lara: Yeah, I think so. Let's go. The End (They stand up and leave for the locker rooms, you decide what happens next.) Category:Lovers Category:Fan fics Category:Lara X Twilight